There's someone I want you to meet
by Hecate28
Summary: Oneshot: Erin comes to see Leo at the lab with a special 'friend' in tow, How will he react?


**Author's note: A little one shot using Erin from my 'Stray' story **

"Leo?" a nineteen year old Erin bounded into his office with a huge smile on her face

"Erin!" Leo stood up and embraced the girl in a hug "I wasn't expecting you back until next week"

"I wanted to surprise you" she grinned "I missed you anyway"

Leo silently agreed with what Erin was saying, with Erin away at university for most of the year the house was quiet without her and although Erin hadn't gone miles away and he still had Janet to keep him company, he had to admit he really had missed just having her around

"Hey trouble" Erin whirled around to see Harry standing in the doorway, she launched into a hug with him almost catching Harry off his balance "You should go away more often if this is what we're going to get when you come back" Harry teased

"I missed you all so much" Erin gushed

"I thought you were enjoying university?" Harry asked her

She nodded enthusiastically "I love my course, I mean I've never done so much painting or drawing in my life" she giggled "But I really miss being home"

"We've missed you too" Leo smiled at her

"Yeah, it's been far too quiet without you" Harry said and Erin shot him a dirty look "Anyway you can't have been that lonely…." He glanced outside of Leo's office "That young man out there seems to know you very well"

"Erin?" Leo said and the girl blushed

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…" she said slowly "Apart from coming home to see everyone, I also wanted to introduce you to…to my…" she stuttered trying to find the right words "…boyfriend"

Leo spluttered and looked up at her, clearly in a state of shock "Your what?"

"Boyfriend" Erin confirmed

"Aren't you a little young?" Leo asked her still looking horrified

"I'm nineteen" she sighed loudly

"And who is this boyfriend of yours?" Leo said standing up

"Come and see" she said walking out of his office

As Leo followed Erin he saw her fall into the arms of the young man who had been waiting outside his office patiently for Erin to break the news to Leo. Leo studied the man carefully and was sure there was something very familiar about the dark brown eyes and the messy brown hair that characterised the owner

"Leo this is Nate" Erin said proudly "You remember him don't you?" she smiled "He showed me around on my first day of sixth form"

"Yes I remember" Leo said weakly "I never thought you two were an item though"

Erin gave Nate a coy smile "I guess for a while we never got past the 'very close and best friends stage'"

"Thank goodness for alcohol" Nate whispered but unfortunately Leo overheard him

"What?" he said raising his voice "You got my little girl drunk and then came onto her!"

"Not exactly" Nate said holding his hands up in defence "She came onto me"

"Thanks Nate" Erin shook her head

"I can't believe you both" Leo sighed

"To be fair its how Nikki and Harry got together" Erin said looking at Harry who was trying his hardest not to laugh

"That's not the point" Leo said "You're still very young"

"Leo" Erin said quietly "Nate understands me…he's the only one out of this lab that knows everything that happened to me. It took me ages to pluck up the courage to tell him that but he didn't run a mile, he just held me whilst I cried. He's never been anything but the perfect gentleman and he'd never do anything to hurt me"

Nate nodded in confirmation "I would never let anyone harm her, she's far too precious for that"

"She is indeed" Leo said firmly

"Leo, please don't be cross" Erin said linking hands with Nate

"I'm not cross" he gave her a weak smile "I'm just a bit…shocked"

Erin gave him a small smile "Please come out for a drink with us tonight, I've already asked Nikki and she's up for it and I haven't seen her in ages or little Alice"

"That's what the hushed phone calls Nikki had last week were all about" Harry said as he realised what his wife had been doing

"Yeah I just needed some female advice" Erin said bashfully

Leo sighed loudly as he finally realised her was defeated "Okay" he said "We'll meet you for drinks later…"

"About six?" Erin asked and Leo looked at Harry who nodded

"Fine six is good. But you're paying"

"Of course" Erin said with a grin

"Come on Erin" Nate said as she hugged Leo goodbye

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked out of the lab

"You've got to get ready and I've got to tell you how wonderful you are" he said giving her a kiss and Erin giggled

Back in the lab Leo turned to Harry who was standing there with his arms folded

"What?" he asked the younger pathologist

"You called her your little girl" Harry smiled

"Well she is" Leo sighed "And now she's gone and gotten herself a boyfriend"

"She's growing up Leo" Harry said

Leo nodded "I know, I just didn't think it would happen so fast, I don't think I'm ready to let her go just yet"

"I don't think she's ready to go just yet" Harry told him "You're her dad and she'll always have a special place in her heart for you, she's just branching out with other male acquaintances" he smiled

"I suppose you're right"

"You know I am" Harry said cheekily "Anyway there is one good thing about her growing up?"

"What's that?" Leo asked

"She's old enough to get rounds in for us at the pub" Harry laughed and he was sure he could see the corners of Leo's mouth twitch as well

**Author's note 2: There we go, not very long I know but I had this idea for a while whilst I was writing 'Stray'. I have a couple of other one-shots about Erin planned if anyone wants to read them. Let me know what you think**


End file.
